The contents of the following Japanese patent application(s) are incorporated herein by reference:
No. 2015-181572 filed in JP on Sep. 15, 2015
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device housing, within a resin case, a power semiconductor element such as an IGBT has been known (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-270608
In order to raise the breakdown voltage of a semiconductor device, the creepage distance and clearance between an external terminal and another metallic portion are preferably increased.